Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, medical electronics, mobile computing devices, and non-mobile computing devices. Semiconductor memory may comprise non-volatile memory or volatile memory. A non-volatile memory allows information to be stored and retained even when the non-volatile memory is not connected to a source of power (e.g., a battery). Examples of non-volatile memory include flash memory (e.g., NAND-type and NOR-type flash memory) and Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM).
In one architecture, a string of memory cells has a select gate at each end of the string. The select gate is used to switchably connect the string to/from a conductive line such as a bit line or source line. A select line may connect to the select gate of many different strings. For example, a drain side select line may connect to drain side select gates at one end of the strings and a source side select line may connect to source side select gates at the other end of the strings. It is possible for there to be an electrical short between two adjacent select lines. In this case, operation of the strings of memory cells is impaired.